This invention relates to a frangible projectile comprising cold compacted iron particles and, more specifically, to a frangible bullet for use in target and training applications.
There is a need for training ammunition that can reduce or eliminate the risk of ricochet. Frangible ammunition, which breaks into small pieces upon impact, has been used in the past to meet these needs. A frangible projectile disintegrates upon impact with no appreciable back splatter or ricochet which might injure the shooter, other persons nearby or equipment. Prior frangible projectiles have been made substantially of lead. The use of lead produces undesirable health risks from airborne and sedentary lead particles. Lead particles present a health risk to shooters and others nearby, as well as creating an environmental problem where the lead particles fall to the ground upon disintegration of the projectile.
One solution to the need for frangible, lead-free projectiles has been the use of a compacted, unsintered admixture of metal particles comprising tungsten and at least one other metal selected from the group of iron and copper, as disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/755,963, entitled "Lead-Free Frangible Projectile." However, the admixture process and the use of tungsten adds to the cost of manufacturing such projectiles.